


at least we're closer now

by youngerdrgrey



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 30 x 31 Writing Challenge, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: Tahani combs her Rapunzel hair at her vanity and says, “Really, Eleanor, we never would’ve even met without this place. And if we did, I was so busy trying to save the world, I probably wouldn’t have given you a second look.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> **written for** day 27 of the 30 x 31 writing challenge; **prompt:** long distance relationship

.

.

Tahani likes to remind Eleanor that this whole thing between them was only possible because of Michael’s intervention. She says, voice high and lofty while she combs her Rapunzel hair at her vanity, “Really, Eleanor, we never would’ve even met without this place. And if we did, I was so busy trying to save the world, I probably wouldn’t have given you a second look.”

Eleanor should be hurt, but honestly, “Right back at ya, sister.” 

If they’d met anywhere else, Eleanor probably would’ve cut Tahani in line, or stolen her drink at Starbucks just to piss her off. Actually, she totally would. Like, if Tahani been in front of her in line and done something totally unnecessary, like make some super complicated drink or leave a bunch in tip money for all the baristas or whatever, then Eleanor would’ve had to take the drink just to even out the goodness of the world. She’d snatch it up, maybe even just drop the whole thing in the trashcan inside of the store so that the trash was filled with liquid and the baristas actually earned that huge tip.

Tahani sighs. “Though, I did always want to try something long distance. It’s a true test of wills and persistence.” She grins into the mirror of the vanity, then adds, “And love too. That’s important.”

Eleanor walks up behind her. “That’s kind of most important. Without the love, you’re just two people holding on and torturing each other. And that’s not really helping anyone. But hey, if you want to be long distance, I’ll just head back to my place and—oh!”

Tahani yanks Eleanor into her arms. Eleanor’s still standing, but honestly with Tahani being the skyscraper that she is, they’re pretty much level at this point. Tahani grins that sort of sappy smile that would’ve normally made Eleanor want to vomit, but it’s not as gross when it’s aimed at her. When it’s actually aimed at Eleanor, she might even like it.

“Nope. You’re staying here, with me, in the largest mansion the Good Place could provide. And we’re going to do everything on your mansion bucket list.”

Eleanor smirks before she can help it. The majority of her mansion bucket list involves forking up rooms and just plain forking wherever the view might be nice. She’s got this idea about the piano, and she’s pretty sure that it’d be great to use Jason’s bud hole for something other than video games since it’s got the most comfortable furniture in the house.

“But is it weird to have a bucket list when we’re already dead?” Eleanor asks.

Tahani tugs her even closer, so their foreheads can rest on each other. “Do you want to ask questions, or do you want to get started?”

“I really don’t think those are mutually exclusive.” But Tahani gives Eleanor a narrowed glance, so Eleanor sighs and nods. “Fine. Let’s get to it. We’ve only got two hours before Jason heads back from his sunset-with-Janet date.”

Tahani hums from the back of her throat. “That doesn’t give us much time. We probably won’t get beyond this room at that rate.”

She says it like that’s a bad thing. But Eleanor figures she can find a way to prove it’s not. And to make sure Tahani knows the benefits of having a close distance relationship like this one.

/


End file.
